petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KeyOfDestinyRoxasXIII/My Life: Kingdom Hearts
My Kingdom Hearts Story Kingdom Hearts When I was VERY VERY (x100) young, a game came out named Kingdom Hearts. I was really little so I didn't really play games. But when Kingdom Hearts came out my sister got it the day it came out.I was just walking around, being awesome, learning how to walk. But then, I RAN! I saw Mickey Mouse, and fighting. I knew that's where I belonged. I watched my sister play for a while then she asked if I wanted to play. I anxiously grabbed the 2nd player controller and thought I was Goofy (xD). It was really fun, then I ended up playing it when my sister got Kingdom Hearts II, but that's for later. (Fun Fact: It came out in Japan 2 days after my birthday!) Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories We will have to fast forward in time for this part. Now, my sister never got this because she had a Gameboy Color, not a Gameboy Advance. But about 6 years or so ago, I went to Gamestop with my sister, who wasn't that into Kingdom Hearts any longer. I saw from the corner of my eye a Kingdom Hearts logo in the Gameboy section. I walked over and saw it. The overpriced, used Gameboy Advance game was in my sight. My sister said it was too much so she got me Racket and Clank for PS2 instead. I didn't really play it and played Re: Chain of Memories instead. (Yep xD). But years later my mom brought me to Gamestop when I had money and I got the game. I happily plopped the game into my Gameboy, selected "New Game", and... Wait, WHAT!? This looks familiar... Oh well. (Fun Fact: I recently got Secret Agent Clank for free on my PSP for some reason.) Kingdom Hearts II I was gonna do Re: CoM here, but I'll go by release date. Anyways, going back in time when my sister was still cool, My sister got KHII when it came out. I FINALLY got to be P1 and insisted my sister be P2. I sucked. I never got the hang of Reaction Commands and never got passed Twilight Thorn... But I watched my sister play and it was fanfreakingtastic. Especially the occasions where she said she needed Goofy's help. xD (Fun Fact: It came out in America 2 days after my birthday!) Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories My sister stopped playing Kingdom Hearts at this point. I don't exactly remember this story but I was scared to do anything because when I attacked the Heartless more appeared. Never left Traverse Town. I just walked around a lot running from Heartless. I suck. (Fun Fact: It came out in Japan 3 days after my birthday!) Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days At this point I have gotten a DS Lite for my birthday. I was as happy as could be. Then a Kingdom Hearts II Prequel came out named 358/2 Days. At the time I thought this meant 358 and a half days. Anyways the controls pretty much sucked. But still, I had a lot of fun with it! Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep When it came out it felt like YEARS since 358/2 Days came out. Anyways it was days before my birthday and my mom told me she got me a PSP for my birthday along with some games I wanted. On my birthday I FINALLY got to play my PSP. The games that my mom got me were Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep and LittleBigPlanet PSP. I grabbed BBS and played it to my hearts content. But on Ventus's story I always lost against Captain Hook, on Aqua's Story I was stuck on the boss in Radiant Gardan, and for Terra I was in the same boat as Aqua. I still loved the Mirage Arena. I always played myself though. Life sucks. :( (Fun Fact: I love LittleBigPlanet also!) Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded Sadly this is empty :( I have only barely played this on an emulator. (Fun Fact: The emulator I played this on is named DeSmuME.) Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Now THIS is where I cryed tears of joy when I saw this trailer. I had a 3DS and I was ready to get this game! I watched it over and over again in Japanese. This game looked amazing with Flowmotion, Drop Meter, and even a new enemy! I begged and pleaded for it but to no avail. I saw TV trailers and I NEEDED THIS GAME!!! I ended up getting the money to go to Gamestop and get Dream Drop Distance along with Pokemon Black 2. I sucked at first always trying The Grid first (I can't read the freaking Combat Level! xD) and failing, but I picked up and eventually I beat the game. Then I got a message when diving threw the credits: "The past will be reawakened as a new number in never-before-seen detail. Prepare yourself for the awakening of the next number." Which lead to the next 2 games on this list. (Fun Fact: It came out in Japan 3 days after my birthday and I love Pokemon) Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix "What, a remix? Wheres Final Mix?" Well I have never played those yet. Anyways Sadly I never got this game either. I was ready to Preorder the game but my PS3 broke. It still works but it cannot run disks... I do hope to get this game soon! :D Kingdom Hearts III I was sitting there on my 3DS, suddenly a Swapnote appeared. "Kingdom Hearts III Trailer was Awesome!" I sat there in amusement, just as I got up, threw my 3DS on the floor, and ran to get my laptop. "Turn on. Turn on. Turn on." It was dead. I ran and grabbed my charger, plugged it in, and ran onto the Youtubez. "Search Bar: kingdom hearts 3 trailr" NO TIME FOR SPELL CHECK!!!! Quickly clicked on the first video, freaking advertisement, clicked "Skip Ad" And then I saw it. I cried tears of joy, screamed loudly, my mom was yelling at me. I didn't care. There it was. The KH3 trailer. I am DEFINITELY getting a PS4 now. Hopefully for Christmas. Kingdom Hearts χ chi I have played some of this game. It is incredibly fun. You do, however, have to make a Japanese Yahoo ID. I wasn't too excited for this game because it's nothing really new. However, It is really fun. You can't die either. So... :| Other KH Games Kingdom Hearts Coded Lol Nope Kingdom Hearts Mobile I have briefly played the browser version. It was not too fun. Kingdom Hearts V CAST Are you serious? xD Any Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Nope... Only on emulators. Category:Blog posts